Project Dinopals 1: The Amazing World of Gumball
by FanBoy752
Summary: In the city of Elmore, There are two heroes awaiting to claim their throne as 'Heroes of Elmore'. But Team Dinopals visit Elmore to see heroes. Crossover Fanfiction Between TLBT and TAWOG. K for Mild Language, Insulting, and Violence. This is an amazing world with a twist from The Land Before Time's main dinosaurs, The Gang of Seven (Excluding Spike but Ali). Review after reading!
1. Preview 1: The Intro

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Pilot Chapter (The Land Before Time and The Amazing World of Gumball Crossover)**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating – For Mild Inappropriate Language, Mild Insulting, and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

TAWOG Characters are from Cartoon Network

TLBT Characters are from Universal

_One-Shot Series Preview: The Intro_

Main Characters: Littlefoot, Gumball, Penny (Act 2 onwards)

Supporting Characters: Team Dinopals, Darwin, and Bobert (Act 3 Only)

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, Team Dinopals transport to Elmore for the first time and they met Gumball and Darwin, along with the whole city of Elmore. it'll announce on New Year's Day in Philippine Standard Time. This will be in The Amazing World of Gumball archive to give attention. And next month will be in the crossovers

WARNING: Contains minor spoilers from 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins' The Land Before Time and Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fanfiction)

**Act 1**

-The Great Valley-

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 3:00PM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, the organization first appeared in TLBTA 'The Adventure Begins', Team Dinopals are building new coordinates to the portal, finding the City of Elmore. But first, Terra evaluates the new heroes, Gumball and Darwin.

"So, Terra" Littlefoot asked to Terra as he shows their portraits of them "What do you think of Gumball and Darwin?" he smiles as they have imagination and mischievousness

"Sounds worthy enough" Terra evaluated as he browses 'Vidley', a Skype-Like Social Network "In the meantime, I'll stay here at the Great Valley until you found this criminal" he hands the wanted poster to him as he has a main enemy

Blacklist Poster

Name: Unknown (the Ninja)

Reason: Hidden Footages from hidden cameras

Purpose: Unknown

Reward: Until his/her purpose is revealed

"Thanks Terra" Littlefoot thanked him as he leaves Zero-to-Hero and going to the Roadway Tunnel

-The Roadway Tunnel, 3:05PM-

At the Tunnel, Cera is using the ValleyBook to find Elmore via ValleyMaps while the rest are repairing the portal after 'Battle For Isabella'. The Great Valley is underdeveloped for metropolis because of Team Phineas' Team Hiatus (aka going back to School)

"Cera" Littlefoot walks beside her as he asks "Found the coordinates" when she searched the city, It is finally located, it is in Elmore, California, USA via ValleyMaps

"Yes, Li'l Foot" Cera answered to him as she found it "It is located in California" Cera winks as he walks away

"Nice One" Littlefoot reacted and he looked and turned to Ducky "Ducky, set the Coordinates" she agreed as tap the name of the Region, she closes the fuse to get ready

"The Portal is set" Ducky announced to Team Dinopals

After a few minutes, Team Dinopals are at the mainframe of the portal to prepare for it, the portal is still finding the city's image

"Alright, Team Dinopals" Ali encouragingly said to them "Let's see if we can see it" and finally the portal shows the City of Elmore

"WE DID IT" Everyone cheered as the Coordinates is saved from Team Dinopals' Portal, and the portal shows the Wattersons' House

"Yeah" Petrie cheered and said "Now we can travel in there whenever we want" the portal is now enabled to travel, and Terra communicates to Team Dinopals via HD Screen

"Prepare for Travelling" Terra said to Team Dinopals as they are about to go to Elmore "Good Luck, Team Dinopals" he turns off his HD Screen

With Team Dinopals locating Elmore via the Portal, They countdown to prepare for run-through

"3" Ducky, Petrie, and Cera counts to 3

"2" Chomper, Ruby, and Ali counts to 2

"1" Littlefoot counts to 1, as they start running

"Team Dinopals ROLL" They called as they start running through the portal, and they jump to the portal with no turning back. Making the portal closed until further notice

(FanBoy752: From now chronologically on from this onwards, this Series will fully set in Elmore until the finale)

-Elmore, 9:10AM (Time Zone is 6 Hours Earlier from The Great Valley)-

Elmore is a 3-State City, dividing from the City, Suburban, and Limit. This is also where Gumball and Darwin reside in the Suburban. It is located near California as shown by the real-world background.

At the suburban, Team Dinopals unexpectedly teleported somewhere in the suburban, they wailed as they fall down to the ground

"Ah, Bad Landing!" Littlefoot painfully said as he slowly rise up but collapsed because of the impact

"You gotta be kidding me" Cera painfully groans as they slowly rise up

"Need a Hand?" a blue cat asked to him as he gives him a hand to help, the rest of the team gasped as they found the next heroes, Gumball and Darwin

"Whoa" Darwin cheered and asked to them "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Littlefoot answered and introduced themselves as a team "We're Team Dinopals and we are here to know that you are on the list"

"WHOA" Gumball cheered and excitedly said to them "You are from Zero-to-Hero that we register a team, right?"

"I think so" Ali nervously said to him

"Yep, Yep, Yep" Ducky answered in a cheerful way

"Yeah" Littlefoot answered and said to the duo "Allow me to introduce myself"

-The Wattersons' House, 10:00AM-

At the Wattersons' House, Nicole is taking her day-off at the rainbow factory, Richard is usually lazy just watching TV or playing a video game, and Anais is studying. When Nicole reached the door after her break, Gumball and Darwin introduced Team Dinopals to their family. After the introduction, everyone in the family (Except Anais) are welcomed to know

"Nice One" Richard cheered while clapping his hands to Team Dinopals

"Clever work" Nicole happily smiled as she likes to teach them teamwork "Team Dinopals"

"Thank you" Littlefoot thanked to Gumball's parents but Anais is half-eyed as she slightly didn't trust them

"I don't trust them" Anais ironically said to them and that leaves Gumball and Darwin a shocker

"What?" Gumball asked to her with a confused look at her "Why, Anais? They're awesome"

"Yeah" Anais annoyingly said to Team Dinopals disbelieving their adventure in the great valley"But I believe that all of this stuff is just fake"

"HEY" Chomper insulted to Anais, but then Cera gotten rage from the word 'fake', she then threatens her by taking her face close to Anais to tempt

"WANNA RAM YOU TO THE WALL?" Cera angrily insulted to her, but Littlefoot resolves the conflict

"Cera" Littlefoot called to her as she is raged from her insult "Calm down, she's just mildly complaining, not blaming"

"Told you" Ducky dryly said to the bunny and she has a task for them

"Well" Anais started as she gives a task to Team Dinopals "Unless I can trust you guys, would you mind clean the house up while we're gone, because Mom got tickets to the latest Daisyland Production" and they leave Team Dinopals alone to go to Daisyland

"Daisyland?" Chomper tries to define a word but Ducky defines the word to him

"It's a theme park only on Elmore" Ducky said to him as she knows this place

"Oh" Chomper realized that "I get it"

"Don't worry" Littlefoot confidently said to the Wattersons off-screen "We'll try to clean this place up before you can say-"

**Act 2**

-Same Location, 9:00PM-

"HOME" Anais cheered as the Wattersons head home

At night, after Team Dinopals cleaned the house, they are at the porch fainted after a day's work

"I guess Team Dinopals did clean the place up" Gumball said in his impressive tone

"Yeah" Richard cheered and happily glared at the house, squeaky clean even at night "Look at this, this place is shiny even at night"

"I guess Team Dinopals get to stay here as long as they want to" Nicole calmly said to them as they slept tonight

"Yeah" Anais finally approves Team Dinopals' worthy "I guess so"

-Elmore Junior High-

Elmore Junior High is where Gumball and Darwin studied, along with their friends, Penny Fitzgerald, Tobias, Banana Joe, etc.

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 8:00AM-

At their first class, Ms. Simian tells something important to her students

Seats in Order

Row 1 (Front) (Left to Right): Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Anton, and William

Row 2: Tobias, Banana Joe, Alan, Carmen, and Jamie

Row 3: Alan, Teri, Ocho, Bobert, and Leslie

Row 4 (Behind): Masami, Ice Cream Girl (Formally Molly but, in Season 2, she is in a different class), Sussie, Idaho, and Tina

"Class" Ms. Simian called to them "Today, we got good news" everyone whoa-ed for new students

"What is it?" Banana Joe hopefully asked as he is thinking of a cyber friend he met from the internet "I hope it may be my cyber friend"

"You and gaming, Joe" Tobias scoffed to him as he is obsessed of gaming

"Your new classmates are from a faraway place" Ms. Simian continued the introduction and called the name "It's Team Dinopals" everyone is wondering about them

"Who is he/she?" Everyone asked to Lucy

(FanBoy752: Lucy is Ms. Simian's name as revealed in TAWOG 'The Apology'; I'm not making this up)

"Which means you have 5 new students" She revealed to them as the dinosaurs are on her classroom "Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, and Cera" everyone cheered as the special students are from a fantasy place (of course, The Great Valley)

"Whoa" Penny cheered in her usual cheerful voice "Dinosaurs"

"I guess Tina is not alone on your species" Jamie said to Carmen as Tina, the big bully of the school, is not alone

"I guess so" Tina deeply said, that's what she usually spoken

-The Hallway, 9:30AM-

After a few wanderings, at the hallway with Gumball and Penny's lockers, Team Dinopals meet Penny

"So guys" Gumball introduced Penny to Team Dinopals "This is my best friend, Penny Fitzgerald" Penny waved her hand to Team Dinopals

"Wow" Penny cheered and said to Littlefoot "I was so glad you guys are from a faraway place" she gives a hand to him, but four-footed dinosaurs normally don't have hands just legs, only Littlefoot and Ali mastered this. He then gives a handshake to her

"Glad to meet ya, Penny Fitzgerald" Littlefoot gladly said to her while handshaking

"It's okay to say that, Littlefoot" Penny said to him caringly about her name "You can call me, Ms. Fitzgerald, Penny, or... (she rubs her head nervously) well you know what my full name is"

"Nah, I'll just call you Penny or Peanut Girl" Littlefoot implied to her the next time he calls her name

"Want to go to Cafeteria with us?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot "Penny and I has a surprise for you"

"We'd love to" Littlefoot agreed and declined "But we had enough surprises for now"

"Another time though" Cera decided

"Sure" They agreed and everyone go to the Cafeteria

-The Cafeteria, 9:45AM-

At the cafeteria, Team Dinopals has bonuses for a day due to their introduction in class, while Littlefoot ad Darwin are getting snacks for Gumball, Penny, and themselves, Gumball and Penny are talking about something

(FanBoy752: Golly, Gumball and Penny ship scene)

"Gumball" Penny said to him as if she was now having new friends to them "It was nice having Team Dinopals on our side"

"Yeah, you know me" Gumball confidently said to her "I register the team, I trust them" he registered the team last week and it finally happened

"Oh, Gumball..." Penny whispered to him as she kissed him on the cheek, after that, his face is red as he is crazily happy of what she did to him (Like in the Series Trailer)

(FanBoy752: End of that, sometimes it'll be like that when it releases)

"Hey guys, I..." Littlefoot called to them as they have snacks (serving today is Apple, Banana Pudding, and Milk), but he is awkwardly looking at the love-struck Gumball, he turned to Penny with an awkward voice "Is Gumball alright?"

"Love-struck isn't it" Darwin said to her and she agreed with a nod and a blush

-The Covered Court, 12:00AM- (This Scene until the End is a major reference to TAWOG 'The Bet')

Gumball and Team Dinopals are playing basketball (The first time they actually play basket, not in the canon timeline but fan-made timeline), while they are playing, a window breaks glass as Bobert hops out of the window unexpectedly

Up in the cracked window, Penny, Cera, Darwin, and Chomper are making Bobert a slave for the whole morning after playing bets (From TAWOG 'The Bet')

"For goodness sake" Ali groaned in her British accent

"What the droid?" Littlefoot swears as they saw a crashed Bobert, when he turned to the people in the cracked window "Guys, what just happened to Bobert?"

"Chomper blew it" Penny said to him while pointing to Chomper in an angry voice "He said that 'Bobert terminate Penny'" but then Bobert rebooted himself

"WHAT" Gumball shouted as he knew that before Bobert suddenly rises up and blasts laser from guys in the window

"What's wrong with you?" Chomper angrily asked to Bobert as he rises, like in 'The Bet'

"Following Command" Bobert robotically said to them with a replay line 'Bobert terminate Penny' from Penny

"Yeah, I just said that" Penny nervously said to him and commands to him "Bobert ignore my command"

"Command Denied" Bobert denied with a replay line 'Bobert ignore my command' from, again, Penny

"Command to Terminate" Bobert said as his eyes is a target ready to terminate Penny Fitzgerald

**Act 3**

-The Covered Court, 12:05AM-

At the covered court, everyone is still shocked from the command

"Command Denied" Bobert denied with a replay line 'Bobert ignore my command'

"Command to Terminate" Bobert said as his eyes is a target ready to terminate Penny Fitzgerald

"RUN!" Cera shouted as she, Penny, Chomper, and Darwin run away from Bobert while he starts shooting endless waves of lasers

At the court, everyone is now ready for action

"What do we do now?" Gumball asked to him as they have a plan

"I have a plan" Littlefoot called as he has a tragic plan "But it involves sacrificing a friend"

-The Hallway, 12:06AM-

Cera, Penny, Darwin, and Chomper are running away from a peanut-terminating Robot

"Penny, I'm sorry for that command" Chomper apologizes to her while running away from Bobert "I didn't mean to be jealous at you, I was just having fun"

"I know but next time" Penny forgives him and gives him a lesson "Don't be a menace to me, alright?"

"You know you guys are getting a hang of it" Darwin said to them as they are heading to the cafeteria

-The Cafeteria, 12:07AM-

"Guys" Littlefoot called to them as they have created another Penny which is made of a brown circular bag of potatoes and some unused dough (Got from Rocky's Lost and Found) to create her limbs and antlers "I create an exact replica of Penny" Bobert suddenly breaks the door open, Team Dinopals hide away from Gumball, Penny, and Darwin to make the plan

"Command Recognized" Bobert said as he is terminating her, but he heard Gumball and Darwin crying and mourning from their beloved friend, she's dead, darning dead

"GO AWAY, BOBERT" Gumball angrily shouted to him as he madly cried from her lifeless carcass "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I LOVED" Bobert identifies her lifeless carcass first before taking her as his target

-The Cold Storage, 12:08AM-

At the Cold Storage, the real Penny is hiding from Bobert while identifying the bait. But due to the temperature being negative 1 degree Celsius to 2, she shivers from the coldness while wrapping her arms from her peanut shell

"C'mon, c'mon" Penny shivering whispered to her "Take the bait Penny" if he didn't take it, she'll be frozen dead. But suddenly, Petrie, behind her, touched her with horror

"Sorry, Penny" Petrie shivering whispered to Penny as he did hid form there "I don't want you to panic but I need something hot" due to his horror voice, she whimpers and later ejects out of the cold storage

-The Cafeteria, 12:09AM-

At the cafeteria, the rest of Team Dinopals are mourning from the prop they made. But suddenly, due to her panicked from Petrie, she runs away from him and Bobert

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SCARY FLYER" Penny screamed from Petrie as he is not nice to greet her

"It's just me, Petrie" Petrie called while flying slowly

"Plans foiled" Team Dinopals warned as they charged to her to defend Bobert, and Bobert follows them, leaving Petrie behind

"Wait I'm so cold!" Petrie shivering said to everyone but Bobert attack him with his laser to make him warmer "Ah, this is warm"

-The Hallway, 12:10AM-

Penny is opening doors to get help, she tried to open doors from Brown's Office to Ms. Simian's Office, but all of them are locked except the nurse's office

-The Nurse's Office, Same Time-

At the office, the School Nurse is diagnosing Teri, but Penny pops behind them to get help

"Please, help me" Penny begged to the School Nurse while dropping her arms to her knees, because she's tired from running from her "I've been chased from Bobert and I need your help" she sighed as she has the phone number for her

"Here" the School Nurse said to her as she gives the phone number to her "Take this phone number"

"What's that?" Penny asked to her

"Take the technical support" the nurse said to her and she annoyingly said to her that "I am NOT a mechanic" she looks at Bobert slightly but he almost blasted her ending up hitting the wall. Bobert is still in command; she takes the tip of the fire hose to escape via window

"I'll take the window down" Penny said to them with panic but too late HAHAHA, Bobert blasted the Nurse's office, blasting her away out but redirects the fire hose down to another floor from the school

Bobert almost killed her instead he burned Teri and losing the Nurse consciousness

-The Hallway, 12:11AM-

Penny is knocked down from the explosion and Bobert found her in a split second blasting a laser to her letter she received previously

"NO" Penny said to her as she lost the paper "The Number" and then Team Dinopals popped from the door

"Never mind" Littlefoot and Gumball called to her and she hop in Littlefoot's saddle with Gumball "Ride on" he starts running away from Bobert until they head outside

-The Covered Court, 12:15AM-

At the court, every member of Team Dinopals are gathered, having the last plan

"Think Fast, Guys" Gumball converses the plan to Team Dinopals "We only have one shot" and Cera has a plan

"How about a Rube Goldberg machine that it can shut Bobert down" Cera suggested the plan but Chomper declines the plan

"Too slow to process" Chomper annoyingly answered to her and she is angered

"Come on" Cera groaned and the team argued each other and Penny has a one-shot chance to test her strength of her shell

"I'll do what I said" Penny said to them as she has a painful plan, Gumball shocked and turned to her

"WHAT" Gumball asked to her and he reacted her plan "That's Crazy!" and Ruby has a tip

"Don't worry she has a hard shell, she won't get hurt" Ruby explained Penny's shell as she knocked her shell to check her durability

"*long sigh* fine..." Gumball worriedly sighed as she bravely stands to face Bobert, now breaking the door

"Here he comes" Ducky called to her as she is going the greater good "Better make it work"

"Hey Bobert" Penny called to him as he faced to her "Hit me"

"Command Accepted!" Bobert command as he rises and shoots her a big laser with his eye to terminate her, everyone are surprised for the sacrifice

"Watch Out" Gumball, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Littlefoot shouted to her in slowness as Bobert blasts one big laser to Penny, she braces herself for danger, and ALAS, Bobert finally do what she said and he immediately crashed from the energy of the explosion

"Oh nuts" Littlefoot winced as he, Darwin, and Gumball gather near her, now her circular shell is almost broken, at least she's fine, she's just unconscious. She's now painfully groaning as his blast to her is very painful to a very destructing blast

"Penny, are you okay?" Gumball worriedly asked to her as she is beaten up

"I'm fine..." Penny whispered to him, leaving him a smile "I'm just passing out"

"Oh nuts" Gumball whispered as he felt her friend losing consciousness

"We gotta get her to the hospital" Littlefoot awkwardly said to Gumball and Penny and later turned to a shut down Bobert "For now, let's reboot him" he walked to him and Bobert immediately turns his 'Slave mode' back to 'Normal mode'

"It's 12:30AM" Bobert finished his time as Chomper's slave turning back to 'Normal Mode' "Slave Mode Deactivated!" after that, Team Dinopals glared at Chomper in their angry look, including Gumball and Darwin

"What?" Chomper confusingly shrugged before ending the preview

(FanBoy752: I guess that's how Team Dinopals came here in the first place. So, The Amazing World of Dinopals will be somewhere in early 2013. Hint: Same date as the Canon Series premiered on Cartoon Network. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. Preview 2: The Peanut

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (The Land Before Time + The Amazing World of Gumball Crossover)**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating – For Mild Inappropriate Language, Mild Insulting, and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

The Land Before Time Characters are owned by Universal

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters are owned by Cartoon Network

_Chapter 1: The Peanut_

Main Characters: Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot

Supporting Characters: Ali and Jamie

**Act 1**

-The Watterson House, 8:30AM, Weekend-

An Antlered Peanut Girl, Penny Fitzgerald, visits The Watterson House and knocks the door and Nicole Watterson opens it. "Hi, Mrs. Watterson" Penny greets Gumball's Mother, Nicole.

"Hey, Penny" Nicole greets her. "So, Is Gumball Here?" Penny asked "Because Gumball and I have been thinking to clean my room at my house after an attack at my house yesterday".

(FanBoy752: And yeah, Team Dinopals also have a recent attack with an unknown enemy by the name of "Ninja" which almost slashed her room yesterday)

"Okay, Let me call" She answered "Gumball, Penny is here" She called to her son.

"Coming" Gumball called as he is about to finish taking a bath. But unfortunately, Gumball accidentally slipped and passes through an unlocked door and fall down the stairs. Which his only clothing is his underwear; Penny covered his almost-cloth less look by turning away in embarrassment._ "Oh Nuts"_ She thought after seeing him only in underwear and she blushed embarrassingly.

(FanBoy752: I'd like to start that way because in 'The Apology' in TAWOG Season 2, Penny turns away in disgust and blocks the view with her book while her other hand blocks the view from her nearby eye. So I end this part that way. Anyway, stop flaming for the blame, continue the story. I'm sorry, it's so funny)

-Elmore Junior High, 12:00AM, Weekday-

The School bell rings as Team Dinopals introduces themselves to Gumball's Friends. After introducing Team Dinopals from the school, people are interested to see them in action, but for now, Team Dinopals are talking to Penny.

At the hallway, Team Dinopals are talking to Penny if she wants to register to Gumball's Team

(FanBoy752: If you are wondering to ask, what Penny's design for the series is, is it Season 1 (Circular) or Season 2 (Peanut-like)? Well, my answer is the Season 2 Design. Also, in a nutshell, her species is an 'Antlered Peanut' because she has antlers. I'll prefer Season 2 Design than Season 1, because she's indeed cuter and to fit almost a 13-Y.O Girl)

"Sure, Littlefoot" Penny said to Littlefoot "I'd like to register please" as she fills the 'Invitation Form' from Gumball's new team and he has something to know

"Thank You" Littlefoot thanked her and he is familiar of something "Are you Penny Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, Why" Penny asked to him as he felt unfamiliar

"It's nothing because" Littlefoot cuts his thought and he asks to her "Haven't we met the first time?" Penny tries to know when they met and she has the answer

"Oh, Yeah" Penny said to him and she is thinking of this "The time you are trying to set Bobert back to normal"

"I guess I consider this" Littlefoot answers to her and he thought that the Penny he sees is different "Because the last time, me and Gumball saw you with a circular shell"

"Oh, that" Penny said to him and she informs him about her shell "That's just my different shell, now I have a new shell" then Gumball barges in the scene

"Hi, Penny" Gumball greeted to Penny and then Littlefoot "Hi, Littlefoot"

"Hey, Gumball" Penny greeted to her crush, Gumball, and then Ali barges in the scene

-The Wattersons' House, 10:00AM-

Next Day... The duo are playing 'Space Invaders' while Littlefoot is taking friendly messages to Penny via phone about relationship advices

"...And that's how Gumball and I keep our relationship intact" Penny said to him via phone

"So, Penny" Littlefoot asked to her about her and Gumball "I'm curious about you and Gumball..."

At the living room, Gumball and Darwin are playing 'Space Invaders'

(Reference to Regular Show 'Rage against the TV')

Gumball and Darwin are trying to beat the game, but for now, they are now at Level 10

"Alright, Level 10" Gumball calls as they reach level 10 "We better not lose this time because the combo breaker is broken last time" as he mentions the combo breaker last time they tried

"Okay Gumball" Darwin said to his brother and he mentions his fault "But last time it is not my fault" as they have one life in the game

(End of Reference)

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Phone')

"Here comes the combo breaker, Darwin" Gumball said to him as they start using the combo breaker on Level 10

"Co-co-co-co-co-Combo Breaker" Gumball and Darwin cheered as they use the combo breaker on level 10

(End of Reference)

At the kitchen, Ali and Ducky are making snacks for Gumball and Darwin while Littlefoot finishes his call to Penny

"Nice, Advice Penny" Littlefoot thanked her and then he heard a fail wail in the living room "Ugh, It's Gumball, Call you later"

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Phone')

At the living room, they failed to beat the game because Darwin is distracted by his phone. With that, Gumball is now annoyed by Darwin's phone-antics

"How do you spell noob, Gumball" Darwin asked to his brother as he is texting to someone

"J-e-R-K" Gumball angrily said to him not spelling the word 'noob'

(End of Reference)

-Elmore Junior High, 11:00AM-

Next Day...

At the hallway, Littlefoot is trying to close his own locker but it can't close because he forgot to fix his stacks, so he fixes it and he later closes the door and then... Gumball and Penny appeared behind him

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH, LITTLEFOOT" Gumball excitedly cheered to him and he was surprised

"WHAT, What, Gumball" Littlefoot shouts to him as he is startled by his cheer "You don't even need to scream behind me"

"What Gumball is saying is that..." Penny said to Littlefoot as she explaining what he is saying "...My father needs help from 2 of my friends and I vote you and Gumball to help him"

"Sure, Penny" Littlefoot agreed and he signs to go "Let's go"

"Wait, what is that smell?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot and they have realized that Rocky's lunch, in the canteen, is overcooked

"Rocky's LATE" Everyone shouts as they bail out of the hallway and enters the canteen to stop Rocky's overcooked food

**Act 2 (This act onward is based on Regular Show 'Weekend at Benson's')**

-Elmore Park, 3:00PM-

Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot are trying to put light bulbs in every Elmore Park lamppost. Penny and Littlefoot hold the ladder while Gumball tries to twist the light bulb the right way, but then something annoying occurred

"Come on, Gumball" Littlefoot said to him whining about time "Twist to the left" he tries to twist the light bulb to the left

"I'm trying but it's not getting it tight and it won't go in" Gumball annoyingly said to him as he is trying to twist it to clockwise

"Try Straight Left" Littlefoot said to him now that his thought is interrupted by him being annoyed "Not Left, Right, Up, Down, Screw-a-lot, and Give up" and then Gumball got the light bulb twisting right

"Got it" Gumball called to them and he happily wailed "WOW, THAT'S RIGHT" but Penny saw the light bulb not actually twisted very well

"That's not how you do it, Gumball" Penny shouts to Gumball "Get down there, I'll do it" he goes down with the ladder and Penny takes her turn to twist the light bulb

"Okay, Penny" Gumball agreed to her and he is wondering about her "Why do you have to be bossy? Do you have a hangout or something?"

"Gumball, calm down" Penny honestly said to him "I actually have Masami to have a Best-Friend time with" and she calls him down but to no avail

"Please, Gumball" Littlefoot said to him trying to stop annoying Penny

"What if you have boys' hangout with Dog or Tobias?" Gumball worriedly and exasperatingly asked to Penny and Littlefoot stops him

"Gumball, Stop" Littlefoot shuts him up "Don't you know that you're annoying her" and the boys are annoying each other while Penny is finishing the light bulb placement for the lamppost

"No, you're annoying her" Gumball shuts him up

"No, you're annoying her" Littlefoot shuts him up as well

While they are arguing their annoyance to Penny, the ladder is now shaking as no one is holding it, causing Penny to lose her balance while trying to twist it carefully

"Gumball, Littlefoot" Penny tries to get attention to the boys now that she finished the light bulb "HOLD THE LADDER"

"No you're annoying her" Gumball said as he pushes him on the ladder where Penny is. But after he pushes him, she falls out of the ladder. She screams as she is about to plummet to the ground, and alas, she hits the ground starting with her head. They heard the noise and they saw her now that see has a cracked part on her head near her antler

"Oh No, PENNY" Gumball calls to her and he tries to indicate if she's dead or not "Please, Don't be dead" and he put his forefinger on her nose and he feels her air exhaling, indicating that she is still okay

"Oh good" Littlefoot said to him as she is still breathing "She's okay, she's just unconscious"

"What do we do now, Littlefoot?" Gumball asked to him and he has an idea

"I have a snap" Littlefoot said to Gumball as he has an idea "Let's get her to her house and that way, if she wakes up, she'll remember nothing"

"Snappy idea" Gumball said to him and they are going to the Fitzgeralds' House

As Littlefoot is carrying a knocked out Penny on his saddle while Gumball is guiding him to her house, they saw Masami coming at them

"Penny..." Masami whispers as she is trying to talk to her and they are surprised

"AH" Gumball screamed as they are about to see Masami "It's Masami" and Littlefoot has a scratchy idea

"Let's bail, Gumball" Littlefoot awkwardly said to Gumball and they bail through Masami, causing her to chase them

"Hey, Boys" Masami shouts to the boys as she thought they are kidnapping Penny "I WANT TO TALK TO PENNY" and she chases them

Littlefoot and Gumball keep running from her until she lost sight of them

"Stop, Right, There" Masami spoke one word as she floats faster to them

They are trying to get lost sight of Masami, so they travel west to lose her, and if they saw her...

"Did we lose her, Gumball?" Littlefoot asked to him as they didn't see her

"I think so" Gumball answered to him and when they turn back, at a lightning motion, Masami appears

"HEY" Masami forces them to stop "STOP" and they screamed as they literally stop their run

"What is it, Masami" Littlefoot encouragingly said to Masami now that she is enraged from the run

"Listen, Penny" Masami said to Penny even though she lost conscious "We want you to beat Jamie in a spicy challenge from her house because we can't beat her?" and Littlefoot and Gumball try to take the role

"We'll do it, Masami" Gumball said to her but she declined

"I wasn't talking to you, Gumball" Masami shuts him up and she said to Penny "Can you do it, Penny?" he moves her head in a 'yes' motion

"Awesome" Masami said to them and she is leaving "Be at Jamie's House at 5:00PM" and then she teleports like a thunder and Littlefoot has a bad plan

"Gumball" Littlefoot said to him as he has to change plans "Change of plan, we are going to beat that 'Jamie' girl to gain her respect"

Littlefoot and Gumball runs to Jamie's house as they just pass Elmore Park. But along the way, Littlefoot accidentally drops Penny from his saddle to the middle of the road and cars are near her. Gumball gasps and...

"AH" Gumball screamed as her love almost drop in the road dead

"Penny" Littlefoot calls her name and later they get her

-Elmore Suburban, 3:10PM-

Gumball is trying to tighten her grip from Littlefoot by taping her legs from his saddle

"Ugh" Littlefoot horrified said to Gumball as what he tighten her grip is horrible "It's so horrible, Gumball"

"I have an idea" Gumball said to him and he placed his sunglasses to her eyes to never know that she is sleeping

"Ugh" Littlefoot said to him with disgust as Penny with sunglasses would be a bad idea "We're so dead"

And then Ali barges in the scene at the area near Jamie's house. When they saw her, she has a red face because she loses to Jamie in a spicy challenge

"Oh no, Bro" Gumball worriedly said to Littlefoot as they saw Ali spiced on her head

"Ali, are you okay?" Littlefoot tries to comfort her while she was trying to control her head

"Ugh, Jamie beat me" Ali worriedly said to him and tells about the spicy challenge "Spicy challenge is hard, All are chilli and jalapenos" after hearing that, she has slightly okay and Gumball is a cowardice to face Jamie

"Let's not get into her place" Gumball cowardly said to Littlefoot as their challenge will be a hassle just like Ali

"Dude, we have to" Littlefoot said to him as they have the guts to take the challenge "Otherwise, Penny will lose respect to her best friends"

He breathes in and he takes bravery on his mind "Okay, let's go" and everyone gone to Jamie's house now, even Ali, who wants to take the challenge very simple

**Act 3**

-Jamie's House, 5:00PM-

At Jamie's house, it was normal at first, but then on the inside of the house, Jamie and her friends is partying like 'Party Animals'. As everyone go in, Jamie immediately saw them coming with Littlefoot and Ali

"So, you came just in time"Jamie asked to them "And Penny, you said you can do anything" She starts introducing herself to Team Dinopals "My name is Jamie, Team Dinopals"

"Well, she did" Littlefoot said to Jamie now facing guts "And Ali has a surprise for you" and Jamie looks to Ali

"What is it, Ali?" Jamie asked to her and she starts chucking water at her and the record scratches due to making the challenge begins, they are surprised because of someone crashing the party

"Not cool, loser" Jamie said to the as she wipes the water on her eyes "Do you think you can chuck on H2O on me and get away from me?" and then Ali starts smirking

"Yeah, Jamie" Ali answered to Jamie as they represent Penny to battle her "And that's why, we brought Penny so that I can get revenge on you" everyone oh-ed as their challenge will spicy

"Fine, Challenge Accepted" Jamie mutters and Gumball has a plan

"Uh, what's that Penny?" Gumball talks to her like a puppet "You, think Jamie's hot and you can handle the heat?" He turns to Littlefoot "Give the chili to her" Littlefoot throws the chili pepper to her mouth and they cheered like how Mordecai and Rigby cheered, even though Penny is still unconscious

"Fine Then" Jamie said as their challenge "Let's Dance"

-Challenge Phase- (FanBoy752: I warn you, don't attempt this at home)

Penny (Unconscious, so Gumball and Littlefoot are on her side) VS Jamie

Ali puts up a Chili on Jamie, she eat it and it only give her a slight chance to win

"Top this" Jamie evilly said to them but then Gumball and Littlefoot accompanies Penny by letting her eating a cup of Chili, slight chance

"Take that, Kaliente" Gumball taunts Jamie as she pops up her Hot Sauce to drink it, they whoa for the suspense

"Umm, what's that, Penny?" Littlefoot asked to her as she is like a puppet "You want to cool down your taste buds by having a bucket of hot sauce" Gumball starts drinking a bucket of Hot Sauce to her, only to make her quart-waking up

"Ali" Jamie ordered Ali "Bucket of Jalapenos, Please" she gives her a bucket of Jalapenos as she ate them all, nearly giving out

"Pfft" Gumball scoffed as he has a bucket of Jalapenos in hand

"Let's give it a fireball" Littlefoot encouragingly said as they put in 2 Buckets of Jalapeno, Penny's friends are surprised are they conversing about the suspense

"No way…" Molly reacted as Penny is about to burn

"She gonna burn like a roasted peanut" Carmen and Masami said and Carrie has an idea

"Don't worry, Girls" Carrie and the girls starts believing "Have encouragement that Penny can do this"

The girls are now sweating as the spiciness of spicy things is too sensitive to endure it

"Alright" Jamie said and now thinking if Penny is giving up so easy "If Penny is not waking up, (Then turned to Penny's side) my last resort…" She starts showing a box of Chili-Jalapeno

"What?" Gumball asked to him as Jamie uses one of the two; she is now red face as the Chili-Jalapeno gives her flame on her mouth

"It's time to end this" Littlefoot calls as he puts Chili-Jalapeno with hot sauce (with Gumball's help), everyone cheered as they found that Penny can endure the acidity

"Looks like Jamie has gone L-a-m-e" Gumball gets a grin as they cheered for Penny being the victorious of the challenge

-End of Challenge Phase-

"Fine, do you think that you are so hot to touch the spiciness" Jamie angrily shouted as she pours in a Drink in one big cup, pouring the ingredients, usually spicy and sweet, making a special juice "How about a victory drink, I call it Jamie's Spicy Juice" everyone are in suspense while Littlefoot and Gumball are confused of that juice

Some Time Later...

At Jamie's bathroom, it was as clean as Jamie didn't let her guest make it dirty, Gumball and Littlefoot are now nervous to tell the truth to Penny now that she is awake

"You boys better tell me what's going on or I'll—" Penny angrily said to the boys as she is now confused of the conflict but cuts off when she felt her tongue now spiced from the challenge, also suffering a slight stomach-ache "(Painful voice) oh, my stomach (Her tongue touches her tonsils, making her alarmed) Wait my mouth, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE" she then goes to the sink as she pukes from the spicy food, Littlefoot and Gumball winced as it is disgusting

"You mean you don't know after we knocked you out" Gumball asked to her while puking, after that, she realized what he said and she turned to them

"What?" Penny asked to Gumball but Littlefoot swiped his tail to Gumball to shut up

"Look, Penny" Littlefoot honestly said to Penny "We..." he starts explaining from the beginning to end

After that, Penny has something to say

"Look, I-" Penny is about to say something but Gumball cuts off

"Penny, no hard feelings but" Gumball nervously said to her as they apologize to her "We're sorry, we didn't mean to let you go through all of this"

"Look, Guys but..." Penny explained to them about her decline "Usually I slap you guys in the face but (now in a calm expression) no worries, guys, I know everything" Littlefoot is confused of her ability

"How come?" Gumball asked to her

"My antlers can direct sound to my ears" Penny said as she has antlers that it can direct sound to her ears "Remember I told that to you yesterday..."

"Oh..." Littlefoot knew that as they eject from the bathroom

"Come with me" Penny confidently said to the boys as they go to Jamie

After a few minutes, Jamie is cool down off-screen and they are ready to drink Jamie's Spicy Juice

"Everyone" Penny called as the audience cheered to her "I am going to drink this..." again, they audience and she has an reward to Littlefoot and Gumball

"...So as my two boys, Gumball and Littlefoot" Penny confidently called to them, making them poker-faced "Let's do it" they agreed as they can

She share the prize with Gumball and Littlefoot with quarter of her juice, making her half of the juice

"Bottoms up, Boys" Penny called as they take the juice with no turn backs, and after they drank the juice, the three is coughing in disgust as it thought to be inedible but...

"Wait" Littlefoot thought at first and said to them "That doesn't taste very bad at all" the juice wasn't that bad

"Yeah..." Penny thought as she never taste that kind of disgusting juice "I never drank that kind of juice before, (Now in a Cheerful Voice) it was awesome" and then Gumball starts feeling alright

"Yo, Jamie" Gumball taunts to Jamie "Your very spicy drinking thing is very spicy drinking lame" that wasn't a very bad juice and they cheered, even Penny's friends, for their victory

-The Wattersons' House, 7:00PM- (End of Reference)

After they finished Jamie's drinking challenge, everyone gone home as Team Dinopals help Jamie clean up her house. For Gumball's Side, they head home but suddenly then a car behind them is about to ram to them, they screamed in horror as they are doomed, but turns out it was Nicole who is angry to them for not going home too early, she ejects out of the car angrily

"You, guys haven't come back for dinner and anger can't get your secret away from it" Nicole angrily said to them as she stomps her way to them "It's already 7:00PM, What do you have to say something for yourself?" Gumball and Penny are feared from her rage but Littlefoot has the answer

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Skull')

"We've been run over by a truck" Littlefoot lied as Gumball and Penny face-palmed themselves as they knew that Littlefoot lied to save themselves

"Ouch…" Nicole winced as his lie did affect her

And the night is very awkward for Littlefoot's lie and they head home awkwardly with no exceptions

(End of Reference)

(FanBoy752: Here's the First 2 Chapters of my crossover series, no updates but I'll end the preview right here. See you in 2013 for starting my DeviantArt Account. Goodbye, see you soon)


End file.
